Theliel
Theliel '''is a cherub of the First Sphere of Heaven. He is known to the mortal world as '''Nathaniel Thierry. He was sent to Earth to act as a missionary of God's will, and was created to rule the virtue of Love. Though dedicated to his work, Theliel has always been a weak and compassionate angel, lacking some of the fierce righteousness and strength of holy magic that his brothers posess. Basic Stats Full Name: Theliel Aliases and Nicknames: Nathaniel Thierry, Thelly, Big brother (amongst the youth group children) Gender: Male in appearance Species: Angel (cherub) Ethnicity: n/a Age: Unknown Birthdate: Unknown Blood Type: n/a Hometown: First Sphere of Heaven Languages: Aetern (language of angels and demons), Latin, English, French, Italian, Greek-- these being just the languages he has used throughout his life on earth. Occupation: Angelic missionary, and Jeweler/Goldsmith. Appearance Note: These statistics deal mostly with Theliel's human form. HEIGHT: 6'3"/190cm WEIGHT: 160lb/73kg Body: Tall and slender, with a smooth firmness and light tone to his body. His shoulders are broad and masculine, his hips are small with a more soft posterior. His neck is smooth and his face is soft and rounded, with a masculine chin offsetting his more feminine features. His eyebrows are often slanted back with a shy and unintruding demeanor. He generally smiles, and even his relaxed lips have a bit of upward tilt. He looks almost awkward when he's angry, and his face is more suited to a "frightened bunny rabbit" look. Hair: Long and curled. It falls in elegant waves, light and airy much like the color blond it is. His hair never seems to frizz in response to humidity, always falling perfectly. He keeps it trimmed to give himself long bangs near the front, and keeps the rest back in a low ponytail daily for utility's sake. Eyes: His eyes are wide and a brilliant blue, and he will usually carry shy or dreamy look, with lower eyelids. His eyelashes are thick and feminine, but he uses no makeup. Skin: A warm pale with the slightest kiss of sun, and no blemish. It radiates with a soft glow, originating from his opalescent angel's blood. It is somewhat noticeable in the dark, but just enhances his beauty in the daytime. At any time of day, it is difficult to distinguish the glow unless you are looking for it. Voice: Soft and tenor, a very comforting voice. The kind of voice that embodies honesty and compassion, it is very good at lightening people's moods, and convincing them of brighter things. Clothing: Theliel loves the lighter and brighter colors. He finds black and brown to be drab. He will wear light browns and tans, but only with colors as well. He dresses modestly but with fashion, enjoying simple slacks and blouses accessorized with waistcoats, jewelry, or nice shoes. In older times Theliel preferred white robes, or dressed as a peasant. He isn't picky. Additional: His blood is an opalescent light blue. His angellic form is inaccessable to him on earth (it would blind and maim anyone who saw it) and is a genderless, six-winged figure. All that is ever visible is his face and feet, the rest are covered by his white wings. Theliel's body on earth is, in a sense, a "loaner" form created for him by God, sustained by holy magic, interchangeable with a similar female form at all times. Personality Theliel is timid and reserved, always trying to do the most good without messing anything else up in the process. In the places he lives he does his best to instill a love of God, a love of humanity, and a love for one's partner. He doesn't like to be intrusive or pushy, instead charming people with his kindness and drawing them in passively. He strongly dislikes Demons and other negative influences, though he has compassion for mortal ones. He dislikes how extroverted and manipulative demons are with human lives, leading people astray and far from God. One encounter with a demon could take a lifetime of Theliel's help to return a person to righteousness. He also dislikes demons because he knows that power difference exists, and he feels useless against it. Background Under Construction. Relationships Lovers *Variel: lover. Though initially reluctant to admit his feelings for a demon, he fell head over heels to find out he was loved by one. Despite their rocky start, Theliel is happy to call Variel his, and devotes his heart to his immortal cousin. *Various Wives: Though Theliel spends much of his life celibate, he infrequently falls in love. He has married several women through the ages, and fathered a child in the 1700s. This was one of the few times he has feigned mortal aging and death, so as to not confuse his family. There are still little French boys running around with the last name Thierry, related to him. Friends Under Construction Enemies Under Construction. Family *God: His creator. *The Thierrys: Theliel's son was prolific. Additional Info and Trivia Under Construction. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Category:Loki's Characters Category:Angel Category:Roleplay Category:Anathema Category:NaNoWriMo Category:Uke Category:Bisexual Category:Questionably Heterosexual